mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Chambers vs. Kailin Curran
The first round began. Chambers landed an inside kick, ate a leg kick, ate a front kick to the body dropping. Curran landed a big right and another and they clinched. Curran landing rights to the body, kneed the body, ate one, Curran got a trip, Chambers stood and broke. Curran landed a left. Chambers got a nice single/trip combo to butterfly guard. Curran with rights from the bottom. 4:00. More. More. More. Chambers landed a right. More rights from Curran. Chambers let her up and landed a right. Curran tried a flying knee. Reversed a takedown attempt landing on top in half-guard. Left elbow. Another. A left and a right. Two lefts. 3:00. Three lefts and a right. A right. Chambers stood to the clinch. "Elbow!" They break. Curran landed a right and a left, kneed the body. Landed a right and an uppercut. Chambers stuffs a double. They trade a knee each in the clinch, break, Chambers lands a left. 2:00. Chambers lands a pair of front kicks. Chambers lands a counter right and another. Curran landed a one-two, clinch. Foot stomp. Chambers lands a left inside. Chambers broke with a crisp right. Curran landed a one-two and a left, Chambers got a double. 1:00. Curran stood kneeing the body. They broke exchanging. Curran has a mouse under the left eye. 35. Curran stuffs a double. "Elbow!" Curran with a few lefts inside, clinch. More lefts to the body. 15. Curran broke with a left and two rights. Curran landed a leg kick and a one-two. R1 ended, 10-9 Curran. "Alright baby that was beautiful work, I loved everything you're doing in there," Curran's corner said. "Don't think about how you're tired, think about what you're going to do to her, we're going to be back in that change room in five minutes with your hands raised," Chambers' corner told her. The second round began. Curran landed a right and a flurry of two lefts and a right. Curran landing good inside kicks. And a leg kick. Curran landed a right and two more. Curran landed a nice left to the body. Tries a spinning kcik, lands a leg kick. And an inside kick. 4:00. Chambers lands a high kick. Curran landed a one-two. Chambers landed a right. Chambers caught a leg kick trying a single, Curran stuffs it easily, knees the body. Clinch. Curran broke with a flurry. Right to the body. One-two and another. Chambers is gassed. 3:00. Curran lands a leg kick. Another. Another. Another. Curran lands a one-two, front kick to body. Chambers lands a high kick. 2:00. Chambers lands a body kick, slips. Curran pounces to half-guard. Four hard rights. Chambers is exhausted. Six hard lefts. Three more. Another, knee to the head as Chambers stands. Chambers lands a right elbow, eats a big flurry. Curran lands a big flurry of rights, a few lefts, a couple right uppercuts. 1:00. Curran lands a right, eats a counter right. They clinch. "No power and she's tired right now." "She's breaking right now, take her home." Curran breaks kneeing the body. Lands a right and a leg kick. 15 as Chambers lands a high kick, Curran gets a single, Chambers trying an armbar. She might have it. Florian says nothing there. Curran shakes her head. R2 ends, 10-9 Curran. "2 and 3 punch combinations," Curran's corner said. Mouse under Curran's left eye. The third round began. Chambers lands a front kick to the body, eats a leg kick. Curran lands a hard one-two. And a hard right and a body kick, big flurry mostly a big one-two. Curran lands a left and a right. Chambers lands a counter right. 4:00. Chambers lands a body kick. Chambers landed a nice one-two herself. Curran got a good double. Half-guard. Chambers is thinking kimura. Chambers is trying to throw her leg over. Curran slams her. 3:00. Chambers is cranking that arm around. She has it out almost. Curran shaking her head. Curran is pulling out of it. Chambers is switching to an armbar. 2:00. She has it and Curran taps! Chambers said the crowd kept her going. "I knew that I was behind. I knew I had to finish. I locked on to that kimura and thought Gosh I gotta finish it here." She said it was an honor to fight Kailin. She said happy mother's day to all Australian 'mums' and her own.